


Our Ohana

by Thelivingtunic



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivingtunic/pseuds/Thelivingtunic
Summary: A collection of one-shots based around the not quite functional Pelekai household. Rating may rise, characters will be tagged as added.





	1. Jumba's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> Jumba's Gift
> 
> Main characters: Lilo Pelekai and Jumba Jookiba.

            The door of the Pelekai household slammed shut angrily as Nani followed her younger sister, Lilo inside. Stitch had come with them, of course. But he scuttled from the room quickly, as he didn't want to be caught up in the fight that was about to break out between the two sisters.

“We’ve been over this before, Lilo! We’ve been over this so many times! When’s it going to get through to you that you can’t keep beating up Myrtle?” Nani scolded her sister, frowning deeply.

“She deserved it!” Lilo insisted, pouting up at her sister. Nani just shook her head, looking frustrated.

“You can’t keep doing this, Lilo. Go to your room, you’re grounded!” she answered.

“I was going there anyway!” Lilo huffed, walking off towards the elevator that connected to the dome that housed Lilo and Stitch. Stitch walked across the walls, climbing up the elevator shaft. Lilo just sighed quietly to herself, upset about what happened with Myrtle.

“Little girl? What is being the matter?” Jumba asked, emerging from his lab at that moment, wondering what was bothering her.

“It’s nothing,” Lilo answered, though the large alien wasn't convinced.

“Are you sure? It did not sound like nothing,” he commented, having overheard the commotion.

“It’s just Myrtle again,” she told him. “She was making fun of me, as usual. Making fun of our ohana…” she added, looking sadder as she finished her sentence. She stepped onto the elevator pad without looking up at Jumba again, being lifted up to her shared room with Stitch.

Jumba just frowned as she went up to her room, looking thoughtful. “Will not do,” he muttered to himself, turning and heading back into his lab as an idea formed in his mind. “Will be helping little girl with redheaded menace.”

* * *

 

Lilo was back to her usual self by dinner, making some smart comment on Nani’s cooking. Nani just rolled her eyes at her, filling Lilo and Stitch’s plates before putting them down in front of them. Pleakley was babbling on about some gossip he’d read about in his magazines that day, though Jumba was nowhere to be found. Pleakley darted off to retrieve him from his lab but came back alone, having been shooed by the scientist.

“Go get him, Lilo,” Nani told her sister. “Before Stitch decides he wants Jumba’s share too,” she said, watching the little blue alien inhaling the food off of his plate and eyeing the rest with a hungry smile. Lilo nodded, sliding off of her chair before going off to knock on the door to the lab.

“Be leaving me alone, Pleakley. I am being busy!” Jumba shouted through the door, growing more annoyed with the skinny alien’s continued attempts to interrupt his work.

“But Jumba, supper is ready!” Lilo yelled back. “And Stitch doesn't want to wait for you, so you’d better hurry!”

Jumba looked up from his work, taking a moment to decide it could wait for a little while. He headed to the door, opening it. “Why not be saying so?” he said, following Lilo to the kitchen. Stitch turned to look as they entered, grumbling in disappointment at Jumba’s emergence from the lab; he’d been looking forward to eating Jumba’s portion.

“So what are you working on?” Pleakley asked when they were all seated around the table, eating their dinner.

“Secret,” the scientist answered bluntly. “You will be finding out later, maybe.” Pleakley just frowned at him, having a growing suspicion that the four-eyed being was up to no good yet again. Jumba simply ignored the looks Pleakley was giving him, focusing on eating before disappearing into the lab once again.

~~~

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Lilo was eating breakfast the next morning, getting ready to go to her hula class as usual, when a small pink box was placed on the table beside her. She raised an eyebrow at it, moving to open it.

“Ah, ah, no opening please,” Jumba intercepted. “Be giving to little redhead menace, yes?”

“It’s…for Myrtle?” Lilo asked, giving the scientist a very odd look. “Why…?”

“What are you up to, Jumba?” Pleakley butted in, looking concerned. “What’s in the box?!”

“Is peace offering!” Jumba exclaimed, raising his hands. “Is friendly, harmless peace offering. Will incite some apologies, maybe,” he added with a shrug, though neither Pleakley nor Lilo believed him for a second. “Trust Jumba. Give to redhead menace…Girl. Redhead girl.”

“Well…Okay,” Lilo said, a tiny bit reluctantly while she wondered what exactly was going on with the box.

“And being careful with box! No opening, no dropping, be delivering carefully!” Jumba added.

“Right, we’ll be careful with it,” Lilo nodded, sliding down from the table and carefully picking up the box. “Come on, Stitch! We don’t want to be late to hula!” she exclaimed, hurrying off to class with Stitch and the box.

“Jumba…” Pleakley started, narrowing his eye at him.

“Is peace offering, you one-eyed noodle,” Jumba frowned at him, wandering out of the kitchen shortly.

* * *

 

 

Lilo ran into hula class with Stitch eagerly, still carrying the pink box. “Myrtle!” she called out, the other girl turning to look at her. “Um, this is for you,” Lilo told her, holding the box out towards her.

“Why would I want anything from you? It probably has freak germs all over it,” Myrtle answered.

“Yeeeeeah!” Teresa, Yuki, and Elena followed up as usual, smirking.

“It’s… an apology for yesterday,” Lilo said, still holding the box out.

“Well, in that case, I guess I’ll take it,” Myrtle said, taking the box from her. “But your apology is not accepted,” she added, opening the box.

As soon as the box was opened, it exploded. Myrtle screamed, Lilo, Stitch, and the other girls all gaping as foam quickly expanded, encasing Mertle in the blink of an eye. Teresa, Elena, and Yuki ran forward, trying to help free Myrtle from the foam that nearly covered her from head to toe, rapidly becoming stuck in the foam themselves.

Lilo just gaped at the mess before her, stepping back to avoid the foam. Stitch burst out laughing, falling over onto the floor, unable to control himself. Moses just stared for a moment, taken aback by the abundance of foam.

“Lilo…I’m sorry, but…” he started, looking at her with a disappointed expression.

“I’m in trouble again, huh?” she asked, having suspected the outcome when the foam bomb had gone off.

“I’m afraid so,” Moses nodded, sending Lilo home for the day as he began to clean the foam and free the girls.

~~

 “Little girl! How was the giving of the box?” Jumba beamed when he saw Lilo and Stitch returning home, excited to hear about the results.

“It exploded all over Mertle! She was covered in foam, and the other girls got stuck in it too!” she said, Stitch snickering while she explained.

“Good, good! Plan worked perfectly,” Jumba laughed, satisfied with his handiwork.

“I did get in trouble for it though,” Lilo finished. “…But thanks,” she smiled, going over to hug the large alien.

“No need of being hugging,” Jumba chuckled, though picked her up to give her a very brief hug before setting her back down. “Now, to be doing the evil geniusing!” he grinned, heading off to his lab as usual.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Jumba's Gift.
> 
> Every action has a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Consequences
> 
> Main characters: Jumba Jookiba and Nani Pelekai.

Jumba was in his lab, thinking of something he could create, when a door slammed loudly, shaking the house. He wondered what could be going on, but his four eyes widened in fear when he heard a certain older sister shout.

  
“JUMBA!” Nani yelled, sending Stitch and Pleakley running for cover, more than eager to get out of her sight and path. She was definitely not to be crossed when she was in this sort of mood.

  
Jumba jumped up from his seat, hurrying to lock the door to his lab to keep her out. It wasn’t the greatest of hiding places, but he had nowhere else he could go before she would apprehend him, obviously having heard about the foam bomb at the hula school.

  
“Jumba! Come out here right now!” Nani shouted again, storming towards his all too obvious lcocation. He briefly wondered if he was supposed to be intimidated by such a demand, but reminded himself that he’d once said her wrath was more frightening than Hamsterviel, and simply hoped she’d go away. “I know you’re in there!”

  
“Evil genius is not being home right now!” Jumba called through the door pathetically.

  
“Open the door, Jumba! Don’t make me break it down!” Nani retorted, hands on her hips as she glared at the door. The large alien considered his options—could he make it out the window? No, not likely—before slowly and reluctantly moving to the door. He opened it a moment later, moving to his desk. Nani stepped into the room, shutting the door again behind her.

  
“What were you thinking?! Giving Lilo a bomb! What if Myrtle had gotten hurt, Jumba?!” Nani scolded, glaring at the scientist.

  
“Is why I designed it not to hurt,” he explained simply. “There was no risk, even to redhead menace.”

  
“That’s not the point!” Nani exclaimed. “If she HAD gotten hurt, we would be in so much trouble! Why would you even do something like that?!”

  
“Was helping little girl. Redhead menace being cruel again. Is evil, but not the evil Jumba is approving of,” he answered. “Making of fun of little girl’s ohana again.”

  
Nani’s face softened a little. “I’m very glad that you were looking out for Lilo like that. But that doesn’t mean we can resort to those sorts of things. We don’t need any more trouble...What if we get separated because of that sort of trouble? I know Myrtle’s frustrating to hear about—trust me, I feel the same way—but what Lilo really needs isn’t to get back at her with crazy experiments. What she needs—what we both need—is our ohana, and you and Pleakley and Stitch are part of that. We can’t lose you,” she said.

  
“Jumba is knowing little girl is needing ohana, but...Bigger girl? Bigger girl needs 626, and Pleakley, and...Jumba?” he asked, looking a touch surprised.

  
“Of course I do. Don’t be so surprised about it, you’ve been living here how long now?” she asked. “But...Yes. I’m not always the happiest with your experiments, or Stitch, or Pleakley sometimes, but you’re ohana. You three are as important to me as you are to Lilo. We need you. So please, don’t do something stupid and petty that could maybe ruin that.”

  
“Alright, maybe we aren’t needing foam bombs to be dealing with the redhead menace,” he conceded. “Is nice to be hearing bigger girl saying that, though,” he added. “So...Maybe is okay to be promising no more foam bombs.”

  
Nani looked relieved. “Thank you, Jumba. I’m relieved to hear you say that,” she smiled a little, leaving the room shortly.

  
“Oh, good, you’re still in one piece,” Pleakley sighed in relief when he poked his head in momentarily to see what had happened.

  
“Of course I am being in one piece,” Jumba answered, rolling his eyes at him. “Just promising bigger girl not to be making more foam bombs.”

  
“Hurray!” Pleakley cheered. “I can’t believe someone talked some common sense into you for once! Especially about your experiments!”

  
“Be going away now, top-heavy noodle,” Jumba frowned a little, getting up to shoo Pleakley from the room. “Jumba already has common sense, be excusing you.”  
Pleakley protested being shooed, but couldn’t do much to stop it. Jumba shut the door once he was out, locking it afterwards before grinning a little.

  
“Now to be seeing what can be doing with a gas. Or maybe a liquid, hehehehe.”


End file.
